Who is that Girl?
by Crazeace
Summary: A mysterious girl is stalking each of the Team. Who is she and will the Team survive her enigmatic intentions?
1. Cat Fight

**Summary**: A mysterious girl is stalking each of the Team. Who is she and will the Team survive her enigmatic intentions?

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: Cat Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>It was evening and Artemis left her home and was jumping around the buildings of Gotham City as she heads her way to the phone booth, which contains Zeta Beam technology which will transport her to Mount Justice. As she uses a zipline to get down the phone booth, the zipline was cut and Artemis tumbles down the alley.<p>

"Aaargh", Artemis grunts in pain and forces herself to get up. She worries that her attacker might sneak up on her while she's down. She was lucky it wasn't a great height she fell from.

She stands up and readies her bow and takes an arrow from her quiver ready for action. She looks around for her attacker. Artemis was a bit frustrated at the fact that she left her house and wanders around Gotham City **at night. **The time when all the crazies came out, ready to prey the unwary.

"I know you're there! Step out where I can see you!" there was a hint of fear in Artemis' voice. Hopefully her attacker wasn't some scary creepy guy or worse the Joker.

Her attacker steps out from the shadows. A girl wearing a Black colored tight suit. She wear a cowl with cat ears poking out and green goggles.

"And who are you suppose to be? Catgirl?" asked Artemis, aiming her bow at her.

"Wow, you actually got my name right, I'm Catwoman's daughter." She pulls out a dagger from her pocket. "Let's play."

Catgirl throws the dagger directly at Artemis. She dodges it barely an inch and she fires her taser arrow, which Catgirl dodges as well. Catgirl puts a clawed glove on her right hand and tries to slash and cut Artemis with it. Artemis avoids all the attacks and once used her quiver to block a strike.

After several blows and blocks they jumped far from each other, "Nice moves ya got there." remarked Artemis, "Catwoman taught you well."

"Silly girl, learned them on my own. Unlike the rest of you." mocked Catgirl.

The girls continued their catfight Arte mis managed to land a kick on Artemis' stomach. Agitated, Artemis lands a punch on Catgirl's face. Artemis took several steps away from Catgirl and begins to fire a net arrow at Catgirl. However Catgirl takes a big leap, successfully evading the ensnarement.

"You're so much fun! Can't wait to play with your other friends!" Catgirl pulled off a sneak attack at Artemis, who was stunned at what she just said.

"You're not going anywhere near my friends, cause I'm taking you down right now!" Artemis pulls a collapsible crossbow attached to her leg and tries to shoot a tranquilizer arrow at Catgirl.

"Near your friends, or do you mean near Wally?" Catgirl snatches the dart midair, leaps to Artemis and pricks Artemis in the neck with her own arrow.

"You're lucky I didn't put it straight into your neck, now nighty night Artemis, I'll be going now, can't wait for the party I'm planning. Goodbye."

Artemis was disoriented, confused and angry, she forced herself to stay up but the sedatives kicked in and she blacked out.

**To be Continued.**


	2. Chasing the Harlequin

**Summary: **after her battle with Artemis, the Girl turns her attention to the Speedster.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chasing the Harlequin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Central City<strong>

**18:34**

As the sun sets in Central City, Wally West better known as Kid Flash speeds his way up to a bank where a robbery occurred. According to what he had heard a girl dressed up in a clown suit was trying to steal money from the bank vaults while holding the people inside as hostages, threatening to blow the bank up with a bomb.

Kid Flash thought to himself, "Well whoever that girl is she has got some serious issues, first of all, dressed up like a clown? A Joker wannabe probably."

This time Kid Flash was on his own, because Barry Allen, his uncle and mentor was in a mission with the Justice League. Kid Flash had no problem with this however. Because what's the worse that's gonna happen?

He finally reached Central City Bank. As he entered several people came running out of the building, some of them have bombs strapped into them and some have comical masks on their faces.

"These are probably distractions, but I can't take my chances, those bombs might be real and might go off, and yet the crook is probably behind one of those masks. This girl is smart."

Kid Flash swirls around the civilians, pulling off masks and removing bombs as he does. Kid Flash took a good look at the bomb he just removed and discovered they were fake.

Suddenly Kid Flash saw the girl, who was at the entrance of the bank. She was holding a grenade, which she threw at Kid Flash's way.

Relying on his reflexes, he took the grenade and used his speed and strength to threw the grenade far enough to save the surrounding civilians from harm.

He turned his attention back to the girl, who was running inside the building.

Kid Flash rushes into the building and unknowingly steps into a trap. He walks into a pile of water and he slipped.

He gets up and the girl suddenly runs towards him. With a taser.

A shock of electricity jolted Kid Flash's nerves. He staggered down to the floor.

"What's the matter? Shock slowed you down?"

Kid Flash turned his face to the girl. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Call me Harlequin. Everyone does."

Harlequin kicked Kid Flash's ribcage and left the bank. She was carrying a sack, probably full of money.

Pain sears through Kid Flash's side. Only for a short time though, just as he has very fast metabolism, so was his ability to heal.

Harlequin stole a car and drove away from the bank. And also threw a smoke bomb to cover her tracks from the cops that were chasing her.

Kid Flash however took a different route while chasing Harlequin and caught up with her car.

Harlequin stopped the car and pulled out a strange-looking gun from her pocket.

The gun fired a sonic-wave which made Kid Flash feel disoriented for a few minutes, which was enough for Harlequin to take out a sledgehammer from the sack she carries and strike him with it.

Kid Flash was once again knocked-down to the ground.

"Oh, you're not so much fun. I had way more fun with Artemis than you."

A chill run down Kid Flash's spine. Did she say she was with Artemis? Did she attack her? Is Artemis all right? Where is she now.

Kid Flash got up with an angry and cold look on his face, "What did you do to her." He said sternly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. It's not like the tranquilizer dart I put on her neck was gonna kill her."

Wally was enraged he rushed towards Harlequin, who reflexively dodges the attack. She pulls a whip which was on her leg and flings it into Kid Flash's neck.

She pulled him with the whip. Kid Flash falls to the ground again and she plants her heels on his chest.

"Time for me to leave now Sweety Speedster. Have a nice evening." Harlequin stomps on Kid Flash's face with her boot, knocking him out.

Harlequin walks away from the scene as night sets on Central City.

**To be Continued.**


	3. Scream for the Scarecrone

**Summary: While on an investigation, Robin and M'gann are attacked by the mysterious Girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Scream for the Scarecrone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**20:13 PM**

Artemis, who was recently attacked by a mysterious girl calling herself Catgirl, was in the infirmary of The Cave. A day ago, she was found unconscious in an alley in Gotham City. Fortunately for her, Robin found her a few hours after her attack.

According to Red Tornado she will recover any time soon and was lucky she didn't sustain any massive damage.

Zatanna and M'gann were outside the infirmary, watching Artemis out of great concern for their friend.

* * *

><p>"Whoever took down Artemis must have some skill." said Robin to Aqualad. Both were discussing about Artemis' attack.<p>

"Indeed, but why would her attacker leave her like that. Not that I expected her dead, but…crooks from Gotham City doesn't just leave their victims alive…" Aqualad can sense something was fishy about it.

"That is strange," remarked Robin, "I'm gonna go back to the scene of the attack and do some investigation."

"That would be unwise Robin, what if Artemis' attacker wasn't targeting just her? What if she's targeting the rest of us."

"I've considered that possibility, don't worry I can take care of myself."

"But Robin-"

"Trust me, Kaldur, I was trained by Batman, I'm positive I can hold my own against this guy if he does attack me."

"Fine, but bring someone with you, like M'gann, just incase."

"Alright fine."

* * *

><p>"I wish I could heal her… but I still don't have the energy and skill to do it." said Zatanna.<p>

M'gann was puzzled, "But can't you just say 'be healed' or something like that to her?"

"No,…well yeah I do have the spells, but it takes skill and lots of mystical energy to do it and I lack them."

Robin entered the infirmary and called for M'gann, "Come we must go to Gotham City and investigate, and Zatanna I hope you don't mind me asking but, can you please watch over-"

"No problem, I'll look after her." Answered Zatanna, knowing what Robin was going to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City <strong>

**21:04 PM**

Robin used his computer to scan recent tracks taken through the alley. Spotting two of them. One was Artemis, while one was her attacker.

"M'gann I've picked up their tracks. I want you to stay here. Criminals tend to return to the crime scene so if you spot anyone suspicious take them."

"Alright," said M'gann.

"And set up a mental link with me, just in case." Robin was taking every precautions just as Batman taught him.

Robin then sets off, on top of the buildings of Gotham to get more evidence that may lie on both tracks leaving M'gann alone.

*Cough*Cough* "Awww, this alley's got some unpleasant smell…" M'gann said to herself.

She turns around and walks about, while waiting for Robin, she turns around…..and screamed.

What she saw in her eyes was just pure horror to her.

She saw a figure apparently dressed in rags, the face was covered with a mask which was made from a burlap sack. Flames came out of the eyeholes of the face and maggots and flies were coming out of the figure and the figure was _on fire._

Martians have a fear for fire. And what M'gann is seeing isn't really helping her Pyrophobia which became worse after her experience with Red Inferno.

"I wish I was a telepath just like you." The mysterious entity said. It's voice was very deep and very evil. "So I could feel the fear tearing your mind apart!" The entity let out a chortle that can send shivers down people's spines.

* * *

><p>Robin came running back to the alley after he sensde M'gann in danger, unfortunately due to the mental link he has with M'gann he froze for a while, sensing her fear as well.<p>

Robin was shaking uncontrollably as fear started flooding into his mind as well.

"Robin calm down. Do not be scared. This is not the time. Not now." Robin kept saying things to himself to overcome the fear.

He runs back to the alley and saw M'gann on the floor, with her eyes wide and her teeth gritting. Terror was etched all over her features.

He turns to look at the other person standing next to M'gann.

"Scarecrow?" asked Robin, the person looked familiar to him.

"No, Scarecrone!"

Robin could hear a deep and also a feminine tone on Scarecrone's voice at the same time.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Scarecrone throws a grenade which explodes and unleashes a blinding cloud of Fear Gas.

Robin puts on a breathing gear on his face which filters through the gas.

He could sense Scraecrone trying to attack him from behind, but he manages to dodge it. He strikes her back with a kick.

Scarecrone lands on her back on the floor. She gets up and prepares to retreat. As she was leaving she said, "I will return, and next time, you and your friends nightmares will come to destroy you."

Robin grabs M'gann and makes his way out and he starts running far away from the alley.

* * *

><p>Robin gets into the phone booth where a Zeta Beam transports them to Mount Justice, and as he and M'gann reached there, they were met by Superboy.<p>

"Robin! M'gann! Are you two alright?...M'gann! what happened to her? What's wrong with her!" Conner was worried and angry at the same time.

"Superboy relax! Get her to the infirmary quick!"

Superboy carried M'gann in his arms and rushed her to the infirmary.

Robin followed him and when he reached there, he saw Wally there as well, unconscious and in laying down as well.

Robin turned to Kaldur and Zatanna, "What's happened? Why is Wally here like that?" he asked.

"Wally was attacked as well. We just got him from Central City after he sent a distress call from his comlink. We found him unconscious when we got there."

Robin realizes that Kaldur suspicions were right. Whoever is doing this is targeting each and everyone of the Team.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Get the Joke?

**Summary:** 3 days after her attacks on the Team, The Girl strikes again with a malicious prank.

* * *

><p><strong>Get the Joke?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**19:05**

Roy Harper jumps through the high buildings of Star City. He was meeting with Aqualad, who wanted to discuss something with him, which regarded the attacks the Team faced on separate occasions.

He sees Aqualad as he reaches the meeting point. Both shook hands as they met and started discussing.

"How is Kid Flash and Artemis?" asked Roy.

"Artemis is alright, while Kid Flash and Miss Martian are still in the infirmary, however Kid Flash is recovering but Miss Martian is still unconscious and visibly traumatized by the attack." replied Aqualad.

After being briefed by Aqualad, Red Arrow asked, "So, according to what Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin said, this Girl attacked while using several aliases?"

"That is correct. And based on what the three said she is very skilled and seems to have access to all kinds of special weaponry." replied Aqualad.

"What weaponry?" asked Roy.

"The Girl attack Artemis wearing a suit that resembles a cat, she also had a clawed glove with her. And Wally said that when he was attacked she was wearing a clown dress and used a sonic gun on him. Robin said that when he and Miss Martian are attacked she was using Fear gas against them."

"This girl has been copying the M.O of Batman's criminals."

"Yes she is."

"But why would she do that? Why attack the Team while masquerading as someone connected to Batman's enemies?"

"There is one thing all of Batman's enemies have in common." Said Roy, "they are all **crazy."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**19:36**

At the Infirmary of the Cave, Wally wakes up from his sleep. He sees Artemis next to him. She has been taking care of him since he first entered here following his attack.

"How are you feeling now Wally?" asked Artemis.

"Doing better." replied Wally, he looked on to M'gann who was lying on a bed across to him, she was sweating and babbling in Martian. Superboy was next to her, trying to comfort her.

"How long is M'gann gonna be like that?" asked Wally, he was concerned for M'gann, she's been like that for three days.

"Batman has been working on an antidote for her Wally, so don't worry she'll get better soon." Said Artemis reassuringly.

"Thanks Artemis, for…looking after me." He placed his hand over hers.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Robin and Red Tornado entered the Infirmary.

"We got the cure!" shouted Robin, "Quick Red T, come on, inject the cure."

Red Tornado walks toward M'gann and injects the cure on the tube connected to her.

After a few seconds M'gann stopped sweating and was calm.

"Why isn't she waking up?" asked Superboy.

"She is still resting, all the nightmares she had was putting a strain on her mind. She still needs rest." replied Red Tornado.

"Whoever did this to M'gann will pay!" yelled Superboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**20:01**

"So I'll be on the lookout on this Girl, and try to find some info about her to-"

A grenade appears next to them. Both Aqualad and Red Arrow reflexively jump as far as they can from it.

The grenade suddenly explodes and sends a shockwave that pushes both heroes to a wall.

Aqualad stood up, he was able to hold back the pain inflicted on him thanks to his Atlantean strength. Red Arrow however was knocked unconscious.

Aqualad turned to see a girl dressed in a purple suit, face covered in white make-up and with hair bleached green. She was also carrying a bag full of grenades and guns.

"Who are you?" growled Aqualad.

"The Joker's Daughter." She replied mockingly.

"How did you find us here?" asked Aqualad, he grabs his water bearers and materializes them into hammers.

"Been stalking you all day long." The Girl pulls out a gun and begins to fire bullets at Aqualad.

Aqualad forms a shield of water which became dense enough to prevent the bullets from penetrating it.

He turns his water shields into whips and tries to strike the girl with it, but she dodges it.

Red Arrow regained consciousness and tried to process what is going on in front of him. He quickly pulls an arrow out of his quiver and aims a taser arrow at her.

The Joker's daughter threw a smokescreen bomb at Red Arrow, lowering his accuracy.

Aqualad sneaks up on her and tries to electrocute her but she uses her question mark cane to hook into his arm and give him a kick in the face.

She jumps back and throws another grenade at him while he is on the floor. It explodes.

Kaldur was pushed back near the edge of the building. His Atlantean body was dense so the explosion didn't tore him up badly. If it weren't for it there would have been a messy bloody puddle on the floor.

As the smokescreen around Red Arrow subsided he saw Aqualad on the floor unconscious. His face plastered with rage, he tries to shoot her again.

However, Joker's daughter was quick. She took out another gun and shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

Red Arrow feels the effects of the tranquilizer but forces himself to stay unconscious.

"Feeling a little drowsy now? But I haven't told you a joke yet!"

She punches him, knocking him out.

"I'll just end this with a punch-line!."

With two guys down at her feet, She activates the distress signal on Aqualad's comlink and drags Red Arrow away from the scene with her.

"Okay that was the dumbest pun I ever said." She saysto herself and disappears from the scene with Red Arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**21:24**

Aqualad was at the infirmary of the Cave. The Team found him unconscious on top of a building at Satr City after receiving the distress call from his comlink.

"Is there anyway at all to find out who is doing this or how to track him down Robin?" asked Artemis frustratingly.

"Apparently she left a trace on purpose. We found this CD on Aqualad."

Robin places the CD on the Cave's computer and the video begins to play.

The video shows the Girl dressed in a green suit embezzled with question-marks. She then says:

"_Hello, sidekicks. Bet you received my package. I'm here to tell you that I won't stop my attacks once I bring each and everyone of you down. Oh and just so you're wondering which villain I'm copying now, well I don't have to give you a riddle to figure it out. Anyway since you got this video then I probably have one of your friends here with me now. If you guys want him alive come to the Circus of the Strange at Gotham City. Some or all of you can go get him. But theres a catch, none of your mentors or any of the Justice League should come along, or I swear I'll blow your friends up. Okay have a nice day! "_

The Girl ends the video by shooting at the camera.

"She's got Red Arrow!" exclaimed Robin.

"We gotta rescue him!" said Artemis.

"No wait, we have to think this through before we go there." Robin was being cautious.

"We don't have the time!" argued Artemis.

"Artemis is right, we must go there and make her pay!" yelled Superboy.

"Fine then let's suit up!"

**To be Continued.**


	5. The Circus of Strange: Where Birds Flee

**Circus of Strange**

**Summary**: Going by the alias 'Riddler's Daughter' the Girl holds Red Arrow hostage for the Team to rescue him. But Why?

**Gotham City**

**October 4, 20:16 EDT**

Roy Harper rose from unconsciousness and finds himself in a dimly lit room. He is tied up with each of his arms tied to poles, his legs tied to each other and he had a tape gag on his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Most of his clothes are taken away except for his underpants and his mask.

His quiver and bows are no where to be seen. He looks around and see's a door and a control panel and a window that is barely open.

The door opens and the Girl enters the room. She was still wearing her purple clown suit and was carrying a suitcase.

"Well helloo salty goodness." she said flirtaciously, "Took away your clothes just incase there were ways for you to get yourself out of your 'tied up' situation. Well and there was also a tiny bit of wanting to see beneath those clothes."

Roy just glared at her.

"Oh don't be so upset honey," she comes closer to him and bends over to meet his eyes "I was planning on kidnapping Aqualad at first, but you were just so damn handsome that I decided you would look good in ropes instead of him."

"Mmmpphh…" Roy muttered.

"Shh, shh, quiet now. Time for you to sleep. I'll send you to your room now." She kisses him in the neck and injects something in his wrist.

Roy realizes he is being drugged and he falls unconscious.

**80 minutes later…..**

Roy wakes up again. He feels his weight pulling him down. He is tied to the support beams of a roller coaster, still half naked and gagged.

He looks up and sees the Girl's figure in the control room apparently dressed up like the Riddler.

He hears the soud of an engine and looks at the toher way to see Miss Martian's Bioship approaching.

"Alright Team, let's move!" said Aqualad as they landed down on the Circus.

Aqualad , Robin , Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy came out of the Bioship, prepared to battle the mysterious Girl who attacked them individually.

As they walk around the Circus, they see a banner that reads:

"_It's good you arrived Sidekicks, and I expect the Justice League aren't around and it's just you kids. I have your friends on for a roller coaster ride. With a few surprise twists of course._

_**Welcome to the Circus of Strange**__"_

The Team spots Roy on the roller coaster and a few explosives strapped to the support beams.

The Team rushed towards the roller coaster which were approximately 50 steps away. As the approach closer a wall of fire blocked their way.

Miss Martian suddenly backed away in fright due to her weakness to flames.

Aqualad uses his power to put out a quarter of the fire wall for the Team to get through, Miss Martian however refused to walk through.

"I can't, I just can't…" said Miss Martian. She puts her hands on her head and slowly kneels to the floor. She was still traumatized by the recent nightmares she had involving a flaming scarecrow.

"M'gann take my hand!" said Superboy, he reaches out his right hand to her and she takes it and together they got through the fire wall.

As they approach the roller coaster, a cart came from the direction they are heading. Superboy quickly realizes that there were explosives on it.

"Everybody down now!" yelled Aqualad.

As everyone crouched down, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to create a forcefield to shield her teammates from the explosion.

Miss Martian and Superboy were able to get to Red Arrow quick but as they got closer to him, an explosive on the rails of the roller coaster was set off and it exploded.

The explosion blew Miss Martian and Superboy away and they fell, Superboy was particularly unfortunate as he fell on the rails again and set off another explosive.

"We've got to be careful, some of us don't survive explosions." remarked Robin. He used his scanner to detect the hidden locations of the bombs.

As the Team are inside the roller coaster area, the roller coaster seats started moving. Now the chances of the explosives detonating are high and Red Arrow's life is in more peril.

"We have to hurry, point out the explosives' location Robin." said Aqualad.

"I've located a few, they are attached to the support beams of this roller coaster, some of the explosives are attached to the seats as well!" replied Robin.

M'gann got over her fear of fire and began ripping the bombs and the seats of the Roller Coaster along with Superboy. While Artemis used an EMP arrow which rendered explosives in its range deactivated.

Aqualad runs towards the power generator of the Roller Coasters and uses his electrocuting abilities to shut down the Roller Coaster, the remaining seats suddenly stopped at its tracks.

Superboy got to Roy first and pulled him out of his bonds. Roy was still weak from the poundings he got from the Girl.

Artemis rushes to the control room, kicks the door and immediately fires an electroshock arrow at the figure of the Girl she sees. The figure suddenly explodes.

As the flames and the force rush towards her to grievously injure her, Artemis could sense a force-field enveloping her to protect her. She sees M'gann who already knew that the Girl was actually replaced by a dummy strapped with bombs.

After the Team regrouped, they noticed….that Robin is missing.

"He must have been captured or something!" said Artemis.

"We must find him!" said Kaldur.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**October 4, 20:58 EDT**

Robin rushes to the meeting place that was sent to his hologram computer. Back at the Circus, he received a message which was obviously from the Girl to meet him in the Alley where a Zeta Beam to the Cave is located. The message says:

_Bird Boy, get to the phone booth where a Zeta Beam to the Cave is located, don't take your friends with you, don't even think of leaving a trail for them to follow or else, I'll detonate the whole Circus and kill your friends! And don't take your chances on whether I'm bluffing._

As he reaches to the location, he sees the Girl, dressed in yet another outfit, a suit actually, a black suit with long two drapes stick at the end. She also carries an umbrella which had a sharp pointy end, good for stabbing people to death.

"Catch the Penguin's Daughter if you can, Bird Boy!", she runs into the Zeta Beam inside the phone booth, transporting herself to the Cave.

"No!" yelled Robin, as he follows her into the Cave.

As he is transported to the Cave he sees the Girl holding Zatanna hostage. "Come near me and she dies!" says the Girl threateningly.

"No, Zatanna! "

"It's alright Robin!" said Zatanna reassuringly.

Where's Kid Flash?" asked Robin.

"He's in the Infirmary asleep." Replied Zatanna.

"How can you two talk so calmly?" asked the puzzled Girl.

Zatanna then makes her move. "_Teg siht Lrig ffo morf em!"_

The Girl was pushed back and shot a puzzled look.

"_Teg taht allerbmu ffo reh dnah!"_

The umbrella flies off the Girl's hand depriving her of a weapon.

Annoyed the Girl kicks directly at Zatanna gut and knocks her down almost fast. Robin throws wingdings at the Girl who skillfully dodges it.

She pulls a piece of cloth from her suit and grabs Robin as he was close to her and puts it into his mouth.

"Mmph-.." Robin begins to feel drowsy and realizes he was chloroformed. His vision grows weaker, and his surroundings fades to black.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p>I'm terribly sorry for taking <strong>ages <strong>just to update this story. Was a bit busy and was a bit lazy. Well mostly lazy. Hope I write this final chapter well...

Please gimme reviews! :D

Note: working on a fic which is basically a, Young Justice meets Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths.


	6. Her Many Faces

Her many Faces

**Summary: **The Girl abducts the Boy Wonder. Will the Team save him from her in this final confrontation?

**Gotham City**

**October 5, 00:16 EDT**

**In some abandoned warehouse somewhere in this city…..**

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph!", Robin groans as he struggles to get off the bonds of duct tape that keeps his arms spread out and tied to a metal pole. His legs were also wrapped in duct tape and his shirt was taken off. His domino mask was still in his face, she didn't take it off. That's a good thing. But why?

"I'm sorry that I had to tie you up like this Robin. Half of me wants to make sure that you won't get out of this, and half of me likes to watch you squirm like this." The Girl was still dressed in her suit that makes her associated with the Penguin. She was holding a knife, playfully twisting it around her fingers.

"What should I do with you?" said the Girl nonchalantly, "I could just kill you now, you know." She holds the knife up to his throat. "But killing a pretty boy like you….it's a crime." She pulls off the duct tape gag off his mouth.

Robin coughs and struggles to breathe again. He was having difficulty breathing through his nose when he was gagged.

"…Why…*cough* are you?" asked Robin in a weak yet audible voice.

"….Well…..I can't hide who I really am now, can I? " says the Girl. She removes the top hat she wears and pulls out the wig off her head. Her hair is red. She finally says who she really is, "I am…Duela Dent….I am Two-Face's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**October 5, 00:20 EDT**

Red Arrow was with Wally in the Infirmary. While he recovered he offered to stay with Roy who was unconscious.

"Why are we still here? Why aren't we off to rescue Robin?" asked Artemis frustratingly.

"Batman called us here." replied Aqualad.

The Computer of Mount Justice announces the arrival of Batman. As he walks to the Team, they feel a sense of order and terror.

"I've located where Robin is, he is at an abandoned warehouse in Gotham City. I'm sending you the coordinates of his location and I want you all to rescue him."

Batman then walks away into the Zeta Beam leaving the Team a little bit confused.

"Isn't he going to come with us to rescue his protégé?" asked Zatanna.

"It appears Batman trusts us to rescue him." replied Aqualad.

"Sure…" said Artemis, " Hey guys let's play a game on who's gonna spot Batman at the warehouse watching how we rescue Robin."

"We must go now, who knows what this Girl is doing to Robin!" said M'gann, she summons the Bioship.

"Everyone get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**October 5, 00:26**

"Why do this Duela?" asked Robin. He was shocked. What she said was true. She is indeed Two-Face's daughter, but she wasn't a criminal like her dad. And how on earth did she manage to pull all this off? Stalking and taking down each of the Team. He wanted to ask her so many questions.

"Okay, so this is the part where I go through this monologue about how I did all this.." She takes and holds the knife to her left sleeve and begins cutting the left side of her suit. She then takes a can of red paint and begins spraying over the left side of her suit. Emulating her father's appearance.

"As you probably know, before daddy became Two-Face, he was a decent man. He helped in bringing back Gotham City back to order. And then Joker came and took us hostage. Batman came to rescue us…but, he did nothing, he just stood there and watched…..dad's face was….._melting right in front of me_…and he was just. Watching. He still stood there when Joker…took mom away. Why?"

There was anguish on her eyes, that her mother and father were taken away from her and yet fury etched on her face, over the fact that Batman just stood there, when he could have brought her family back to her." **Tell me why he just stood there!" **

She chokes Robin, and he struggles to breathe and starts thrashing on his bonds. She then lets go of him and he coughs and tries to breathe again.

"He's got a good reason for doing that!" replied Robin in defense of Batman's action, but exactly why did Batman just stood there while all this happened? It's not him, too just stand and watch something horrible like that take place.

"You know why? Because he knew he was useless. All this, trying to stop crime, it's all useless. You know why? Cause crime will always be there. When Batman took the Falcone family down, Joker came, and when he was stopped, Dad came and so did I."

"You still didn't tell me why you did this?" said Robin.

"To prove to you that your little Team can do nothing, to stop crime."

"And what about your little tricks? You surely didn't got those bombs and weapons on eBay."

"Borrowed a few stuff from daddy's vault. And the moves, learned them from a friend."

As she turns around she can see the Bioship approaching. "Ah! Your friends are here. I'll just go get the door for them."

The Bioship arrives at the warehouse and the Team gets out of the ship and rushes into the warehouse. As they approach the warehouse, a grenade was thrown through the window of the warehouse but as it approaches, Zatanna chants: "_Edanerg snrut otni na elppa_!" The explosive turns into a harmless fruit.

Duela was at the door and points the sonic gun at them. Artemis fires an arrow at her but she dodges it and fires the gun.

A wave of sound deafens the whole Team. Superboy got it worse due to his superhearing. While they are stunned Duela throws another grenade once again and it lands right infront of them.

As the Team were able to regain their equilibrium, the grenade explodes but M'gann was able to contain the explosion with her telekinesis. Superboy was unconscious and M'gann tries to help him.

Aqualad, Artemis and Zatanna went on ahead into the warehouse. Duela aims the sonic gun at them, but before she could pull the trigger, Aqualad grabs the gun by forming a whip with his water bearers and crushes it.

Artemis fires a taser arrow at Duela but she once again grabs it in midair and sticks into into Aqualad, tasing him instead.

Zatanna sneaks past the fight and rushes to Robin. "_Eitnu mih_" Robin was untied and he falls to the floor. Zatanna then carries him up and tries to use some of her energy to heal him.

Artemis and Duela started brawling. Trading fists and kicks. Artemis found some of her moves familiar, even when they first fought. Duela manages to plant a kick in her gut and Artemis staggers down.

Duela then turns to Zatanna and Robin and pulls a gun from her suit and aims at them but then her gun was snatched from her hand and it was floating in the air. She turned back and saw M'gann's green eyes staring at her.

Superboy jumps behind her and tugs her tightly, holding her in place. M'gann then focuses her mind powers and unleashes a mind blast that knocks her out temporaily.

Duela, Two-Face's daughter, was finally taken down.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**October 5, 01:32 EDT**

Duela was still unconcoius when the police came to apprehend her. She was to be taken to Arkham Asylum. There may be a possibility that she too had gone insane, traumatized by her mother's demise and her father's scarring taking place infront of her.

"You did a good job," said Batman. "It's late, go home. I'll take it from here."

The Team went back to the Cave and went on their ways from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor<strong>

**October 5, 04:16 EDT**

Robin was at the Batcave, recovering. As Batman went to check on him, he asked him, "Batman, why did you just stood there when Joker took the Dent Family down?"

Batman replied, "I had no choice, it was Joker's plan to make me watch this. He said if I tried to stop him he will destroy Gotham City with all the explosives he placed. He tried to make me believe that stopping him was pointless."

"Is it pointless Batman? Is stopping crime pointless?" Robin asked.

"Heroes exist to stop crime no matter what. Even if it returns we have to stop it. It isn't pointless."

As Batman left him so he could rest, Robin sighs and rests, so that he could fight again.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I know, this is a bit rushed. Please forgive me if the ending of this fic is a bit disappointing. Please gimme some reviews and tell me if I ended this story well. As you know ending a story isn't my forte.


End file.
